


Smoke Screen

by littlemonsteast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon and the Explorer, M/M, explorer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: “So comes snow after fire, and even dragons have their endings.”― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit





	1. Chapter 1

Sighing out smoke through his nose, his scales ripple, joint popping as he lifts his large body out form the cold shade. His icy blue-grey eyes focused on the sun as he leaves the safety of his cave. Having his jaw unhinge, he roars out to the heavens for the loneliness to be over. Clawing into the cold stone below, he extends his wings and dived off into the meadow below. Clipping branches with his large wings, he brings his nose up as he rises to the sun. Rays surrounding his scale covered body as he looks down to the quiet forest below, creatures hiding from the beast of the night.

Today was the beginning of spring. Another year where this poor scaled beast was alone again.

Leaning backwards, he loops back to the ground, leaves crushing beneath his talon filled paws. Clenching his toes, he creeps though the forest as the wind blows through the trees. A new scent was picking up, seeking his interest. His eyes flicker as he ducks, creeping through the brush as he listens to distant rustling.

"The ancient drake of Everglaze.. it's located here isn't it?" some man spoke.. man? His ears gave a small twitch as he pokes through the brush, looking at what appeared to be some human looking down at some piece of parchment. His leather padded boots scaring away the small creatures that dare not near what he believed was a human. How did a human get out here? There wasn't a village for miles from here and this forest was between the two mountains, notorious for it's ferocious creatures. So why did this human come? Slinking through the underbrush he can see how the human was clearly lost looking at the makeshift blueprint on his parchment; then he turned around. Ducking, he lies flat along the grass as his feet neared. "Hello? Anybody there?"

Creeping away slowly, he spreads his wings and heeded into the skies. Eyes trained on the human below. Careful that his shadow didn't enter the human's vision. He rears close to the leaves above as he watches the human travel farther and farther into the depths of his woods, invading his people’s homes. Diving down silently, he slithers along behind him; then he stepped on a twig. Gasping silently as the human turns around. Diving under the brush, he hisses quietly as the human turns back around hesitantly, fear evident in his dark chocolate coloured eyes. This form was simply to big and heavy to follow the human with. He’d be spotted in no time. Huffing out a smoke screen that settled like fog in the forest, he morphs quickly, bones cracking and crinkling as his skin tightened up. Now on two legs, he was lighter and quicker as he sprints around the human contiously, trying to examine from all angles. With this form he was actually able to move through the trees with little sound, if there was it sounded like any other woodland creature like a squirrel. Bless the gods that cursed him with this ability to morph. Creeping through the branches, he slides around and avoids nest as he moves back to the ground. Taking time to examine how much slimmer and smaller his limbs were. His paws small and slender, yet what once were toes were now long twig looking things that looked tempting to snap. At least he still had his claws, but smaller. Cracking his neck as quietly as he could, his horns graze against the bark above when he tilts his head back.

His ears twitch as he follows the poor man on his lonely voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short of a chapter, many apologies for taking so long to make an update as well. Enjoy.

Pure silence is given from the drake as he curiously morphed his forms depending on where they were/ Though the human-looking appearance helped out when he wanted to stay hidden, his dragon form was easier to managed as he had to take care in the sky when there was nowhere to hide. though that meant he had to keep his shadow out of the human's view or at least have it blend in as other animals ran in groups.

The puny man voyaged the dragon's territory, trying to deciphers riddles along the way as he tries to find this mythical creature's layer. Golly, if his father saw him now, what would he think? Call him a bigot definitely, tell him how these myths are meant to be myths. There surely is no such thing; he denies it of course. He had seen things nobody else has seen before. Of course, his dear friends were an exception. Kara and Marcus believe him for they were with him with every encounter they had. The only one they haven't witness was when he had looked up at the skies and saw  _it_! The ice cold killer. Winter's wrath.  Freezing redemption. Icicles rain.  _The_ ancient drake of Everglaze. He saw with his own eyes, the sleek white scales surrounding the body with black wings, black tipped tail, and a ring around it's neck- like a collar - leading up to a point between his massive and deadly horns, in black of course. As oddly placed as those black spots were, he was beautiful to Connor.

This being from those fairy tales that elderly folks told the kids growing up, having different renditions of what he looked like. Though, what was the same was the odd black pattern along it's body. Tales of a drake that protected the glaze and slaughter all that try to hunt those he protects in his territory. In the tails, they all start and end the same, but what was in between was never the same. It starts with a soldier being tired of his village going hungry. Rallying all that wished to take the critters back from the drake that leaves them to starve. It always ended with a single soldier, the one that called all to fight the drake, returning. Telling tales of how the drake showed him mercy and kept him alive to warn the others to hunt elsewhere. That had lead to all but the soldier's very village to move elsewhere for food.

That village you may ask? His home village. He tells his dear friends to come with him on this voyage, but of course Kara is busy with her loving husband and child as Markus had his friends to tend for and art to sell. it was fine by him of course, but why must the voyage make him feel so alone?

His stops and sits down upon a rock overlooking the forest between two cliffs that lead out to the ocean that surrounded the large peninsula. Oh how lonely he was out here. filthy as well. What he would do for somebody to speak with as he looks at his arm, using some ink Markus had given him to mark the seventh day. Seven days he had set out on a voyage to find this drake and he yet to come up with anything. Packing up his things after pulling out an apple, he begins his snack as he gets back on his feet to continue his voyage to this icy cliff that the tales say the dragon perches on day and night until he senses danger. Rubbing his hand together as the apple hangs in his mouth, trapped with his teeth, he tries to stay warm. The nights have been getting colder after all.

The closest thing he got from this voyage to the drake was shadows that he has seen every now and then, even sounds of movement or even an apple that he gets here and there from nowhere. There were never any apple trees around at the places he rests at. He swears he's getting closer yet becoming so far.

Shall the gods bring him good fortune in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The curious drake's ears twitch as he watches the human rest. Taking a risk, he crawls out and huffs out smoke onto the human. This human was getting nowhere, he looked starved. Lifting a paw, he lets ice form in his hand. It forms into an ice apple before melting away into an actual apple. Crawling over silently, he sets it down by his head per usual. Making his way to the cliff, he looks over upon the land he protects. How he ponders about the other drakes that once lived in his lands. How he has yet to visit their graves in the deepest parts of his cave. Shall the heavens let them soar the skies. Sighing, he takes a seat and chews on his claws anxiously. He was worried about the humans venturing into his land to kill those he swore to protect. If this human he chooses not kill is here, then why not more?

Why did he spare him anyways?

Looking back to the sleeping human, he crawls over and lies down besides him, resting his head upon his crossed paws. "What to do with you..." Morphing, he cracks his lazy bones and lies on his side. Head perched on top of his hand. "Your aura is so pure compare to Coles-" He puts a hand on his mouth to stop from laughing at the name "-long ago. He was bloodthirsty." He smirks. "Did you know his name means penis? Latin is a fun language... cursed and powerful. You summon a Daimon and you praise Deus with the same language, or even praising Deus with Hebrew.. Judeas was a beautiful place before those damn Romans broke in." reaching out to move the hair from his eyes, even if they were closed, those brown eyes were beautiful. This innocent flower didn't deserve to be slain. “Rather shame for the Great Temple to be demolished.”

His hand rest against his face. So warm compared to his ice cold hands, which made the young boy flinch slightly before relaxing. A smile crawls into the drake’s lips as he watches his flower sleep... his?

The human begins to stir as the sun began to shine. Foolish enough, the drake hadn’t noticed as he drew in a sharp breath watching those beautiful brown eyes open. Innocent confusion before he pulls away with a fearful scream, throwing the apple at him. He snorts out smoke as he catches it. Raising a brow at the flushed human, seemingly fearful by his peculiar looks he assumes. Crawling towards him, he watches him curl away as he offers the apple. “For you.” He whispers. Setting it on the ground before him before him. The human began to unfurl as he cautiously grbabed the apple, onching back as the drake got comfortable.

”Wh-Who are you?” Obviously trying to sound tough, if it weren’t for that stutter. He seems to flinch at his own mistake. The drake raises a brow in amusement.

”You may know me by many names, for I am the one you’ve been seeking.” He hums as the human shrinks away even more.

”L-Liar! Rid of your costume, will you?!” The drake sighs with a steady eyeroll as he dimorphs, earning a soft gasp from the precious flower. Cowering in fear before the mighty drake. He quickly turns back into his human form at the sense of fear.

”I do not mean to scare you! I simply want to know what a human is doing looking for me?” Stepping back as the human stands on his feet. Shorter then he was by a long run. “And what is this flower’s name?” He seems embarrassed by the nickname.

”It’s not flower... I’m Connor, Connor Anderson.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Connor?” He asked quietly as the human cowers. He only smiles fondly as he looks down when a tiny little bunny stopped in his path. He picks the poor thing up and hums. “What a beautiful name, don’t you think so Clementine?” The bunny wiggles its nose and gave an answer that Connor couldn’t understand. Looking at him as if he were crazy for talking to a bunny. “Indeed, the last name is quite fitting too.” Setting the bunny down as she hops away. He looks up to the human again.

 

“So, you can talk to animals?” Connor speaks wearily. The drake smiles.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Weird.” He seems to be writing in a notebook that he produced from his baggage before looking up. “I.... what’s your name anyways? If you know mine then I have the right to know yours!” The drakes chuckles in amusement at the humans sudden courage.

 

“You may call my Conrad, heir to the Stern’s estate.” Bowing as the human seems to have gasped softly.

 

“L-Like Coles Stern? The one in the st-story?” He nods.

 

“My brother that I dare to spare. I was banished, you see. My dearest mother struck a deal with the drakes of these lands for the protection of her people. In return she must birth me. A disgusting drake that she never intended to keep alive.” Holding his head high. “Heir to the Sterns and king of these lands.” Giving a mighty roar that was returned by other drakes that resides in these lands. “And you have come to me..” Connor takes everything in. He was looking at more then a protector of the lands. He was looking at a king. Heir to the richest family in their area.

 

“I-I.. I didn’t know.. your family! They still own my town a-and I came here for you help!” The drake raises a brow. Connor swallows, hard. “I need your help winning this war. The Stern estate plans to raid all of the houses of anything worth value, strip us of food only they can produce, threaten us with magic, and even stealing the children to make their servants! They’re tyrants!” The drake hums in consideration.

 

“Dare I fight against my family though? We were the strongest mages in existent from what I last recall.”

 

“They still are.” The little human huffs as Conrad chuckled.

 

“And you need my help because...?” Connor stared at him with a harsh glare before looking away.

 

“To heal my father and free us of the Stern’s..” a loud laugh barked out of Conrad.

 

“And what do I get in return?” Staring down at the human whom dared ask a murderer for a favor. He can think of numerous things that he can take... like the precious flower for his own as an example.. what?

 

“I... you can rule as the heir. Care for our town? We’ll bring you all the food you need and do as you ask-“ he puts a clawed hand to the humans mouth.

 

“I’d think ruling is enough on its own. I shall make a kingdom starting with your town.” His hand trailing down to Connor’s hand before kissing the back of his hand. Connor flushed at the interaction.

 

“So we have a deal?” Conrad hums in approval as he pulls his hand away and pats his lips.

 

“Seal it.” Connor take a sharp inhale as he stares up at the drake before leaning in. Snow forming around their feet at the contact of lips on lips. A blizzard surrounding them before releasing. Conrad pulls away as they end up outside of the town, Connor’s things on his back, another apple in his hand.

 

“Lead the way.”


End file.
